El Halloween, meh TMM WAY! OO SCARINESS
by Ms. Envy
Summary: The girls drag 'poor' Ichigo around with them on Halloween which for Ichigo is doomsday! XD Going trick or treating, partying, and candy rules when you can enjoy it being a fullfledeged Mew! But what is this? Everybody's dressing up as Mew Mews? And wh


Candi: Myaaaa… new idea for a story nya:P

Kish: (Moans) Oh GOD no… the horror! What kind of sickening things will you force upon me?

Candi: (Ignores and listens to her cd player)

Kish: (curious) whatcha listening to?

Candi: XD LOVE AND JOY! Squee! X3

Kish: (sweatdrops) Uh… yeah... So um… I am going to leave before you ask me to do something insane.

Candi: X3 Like marry me?

Kish: O.O

Candi: (listening to her cd's) :)

Kish: (slooooooowly) Uhhhhh… yeah. Um… **Mew Candi does not and never will own TMM. The end.**

Candi: (pouts) Oh wellsies nyu! This is just a cute lil' Halloween fanfic to get ya'll in the Halloween spirit nyan. Maybe I will make it one-shot, maybe not. Depends on how many reviews I get nyu! Oh, and I'll update meh Minto x Kish story soon guys. Sorry ta' keep you waiting, but a lot of stuff happened. (Like my parents getting a divorce TT) Well, story START! KISH! POPCORN NOW!

Kish: (le sigh) … yes horrible mistress…

* * *

"BOO!" An extremely hyperactive voice squealed from behind poor Ichigo Momomiya. The cat-girl's red hair shot straight out as her soul was extracted from her mouth in terror.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Purin-chan, that wasn't very nice!" Minto scolded, but snickered when she thought Purin was not really looking. Of course, Zakuro saw, but she didn't reprimand Minto.

"I. Despise. Halloween." Ichigo recovered, then shivered at the very thought of it.

"Aw, cheer up Ichigo! Purin was merely trying to get you into the Halloween spirit!" Retasu said kindly.

Ichigo glared at the broom she was clutching tightly. It was a Friday, the day before Halloween, and here she was working in the café. Not that she really cared that Halloween was the next day, but she really wanted to go home, and Ryou would not let them use Halloween as a holiday. Therefore, she and the other Mews were there, serving the last of the customers who usually came late.

"I HATE Halloween! Why would anyone make up such a scary holiday anyways? I mean, is it a holiday if you are terrified? All it's about is ghosts and ghouls, monsters and zombies, dead things and spiders and skeletons!" Ichigo almost fainted at the thought of it. "Not to mention bats. I hate bats. Very much. STOP LAUGHING MINTO!"

Minto wiped her eyes with shaking hands, giggling lightly.

"It's just sooo funny. I mean, only little kids are afraid of Halloween! Besides, don't you like trick-or-treating? Or jack-a-lanterns?"

Purin and Retasu nodded.

"Candy rules!" Purin declared, hopping on a table happily. "And this one time, this kid came to my door on Halloween, and I gave him candy, and he didn't know it had my special super duper love potion in it… Purin's eyes turned strangely mysterious. "And the next morning when he came into school, he was talking about his new girlfriend. Who was a goose."

Minto, Zakuro and Retasu chuckled a bit, but Ichigo froze in horror.

"That's exactly what I mean nya… and on top of it, Jack-o-lanterns STARE at you no matter which way you look at them!" Ichigo sighed. "I just like a nice, quiet Halloween, maybe watching TV, or talking to Masaya on the phone…"

"But Ichigo, Halloween is a time for being scared. And for those who don't like being scared, they can go trick or treating, or go to parties. And that's the one day we can all go out as Mew Mews, and people will think we are just wearing a costume." Zakuro said thoughtfully.

"Ichigo, listen. You are coming trick or treating with us, going to the haunted mansion and then to a Halloween party. Capiche?"

"B-but…" Ichigo stammered, backing up against the café's walls. Minto, Purin, Retasu and Zakuro's eyes kind of scared her. "N-n-nya?"

"We have… _ways_ to make you come with us…" Minto smirked, holding out a red leash in front of her. "Girls?" She snapped her fingers.

"W-what? NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_We have gone on a journey; don't look for us till Monday. _

_Oh, and we stole Ichigo._

_And your credit card._

_P.S. (FROM PURIN) And some cake!_

_Luv, us._

"WHATTTTTT?" Ryou shouted rather loudly, staring hard at the note. Keiichiro smiled. "What do they mean they stole Ichigo? And my credit card? And a JOURNEY?" Ryou started to spazz.

"Calm down Ryou. AT least the girls finished cleaning up the café for us, and besides… tomorrow is Halloween! Let then have some fun." Keiichiro said gently.

"Keiichiro… what if the aliens really abducted the Mew Mews, and tried to make it sound like it was the Mews who abducted and… ooooh my head…"

Keiichiro smiled a suggestive smile.

"I know how to fix that… come with me Ryou…" Keiichiro led Ryou upstairs to their rooms and closed the door. And they didn't come out.

"Operation: Capture Ichigo alive and bring her to Minto's mansion es un success magnifique!" Purin cheered, hurling the poor dazed Ichigo onto a bright pink beanbag in Minto's dressing room.

"What, were we suppose to capture her dead?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow at Minto.

"Well, only if she fussed..." Minto sniffed. Her fellow Mews stared at her. "What? Can't you guys take a joke? Oh well… now lets start on Ichigo's costume…"

End of chappie uno!

Candi: Squee… me liketh el story! I wanna continue! Any ways, my sis wants the computer, so I have to update, and get off… REVIEW NOW! Thank you nya! Sry it's so short...

Kish: O.O


End file.
